<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasonal Owl House one shot by AmityowesKingacupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691520">Seasonal Owl House one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake'>AmityowesKingacupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eda is introduced to a human holiday in the most aggresive way possible---</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seasonal Owl House one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda walked into the Owl House, holding the days earnings from scamming various demons and pickpocketing several guards. She entered the kitchen, a massive display of food was set out on the table. Bread rolls, mashed roots of some kind, and a odd looking sauce. That is when she heard the yelling coming from the backyard, "THIS WAS YOUR IDEA! NOW LET ME---" Lilith shouted, "I CHANGED MY MIND, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Luz hollered, Eda pinched her nose and walked out to try to diffuse whatever was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith stood near Luz, the axe dangling from her left land, as Luz sat on the ground hugging the strange creature. "Do I even want to know?" Eda mumbled, catching the attention of both of them. " The human--- I mean Luz--- wanted to celebrate a human holiday that apparently occurs today, so I decided to help her set it up, but now she seems to have had a change of mind." Luz pulled the creature in closer, "MOST PEOPLE BUY ONES THAT ARE ALREADY DEAD!!!" Lily looked back at Luz "You said that creature is---" Luz glared at Lilith and shouted back "HIS NAME IS MR. GOBBLES AND I WONT LET YOU HURT HIM!!!" Eda looked back and forth between the two of them, Lilith dropped the axe and stormed off "OH GREAT, IT HAS A NAME NOW!!! FANTASTIC!" She walked into the shed and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>Eda looked at Luz, "Does this holdiday always end up with a shouting match?" Luz patted the bird on the head and let it nibble at some of the dried corn in her hand, "Depends on what gets brought up during the get-together...." Luz then stood up and wrapped her arms around Eda "Happy Thanksgiving..." Eda returned the hug, "I'm going to pretend to know what that means...But seriously what are we going to do with that?" Eda nodded at the turkey who trotted around the yard pecking at various weeds. Luz looked at Eda, "Oh, watch this....HOOTY, I GOT YOU A FRIEND!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>